


Bokeh

by peggy_hamilton



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: Decorating a christmas tree with TJ is a nightmare considering he's never done it before
Kudos: 2





	Bokeh

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Would I be able to get a TJ christmas one? - @rikersgirl22

“You’re doing it wrong,” you rolled your eyes, reaching out for the fairy lights.

“No, no, I can do it,” TJ protested, moving the lights out of your reach.

“You’re tangling them even more!”

TJ smirked, “Lights are my job, tinsel is yours.”

“The lights have to go on first, look, would you just let me help?”

He shook his head stubbornly, looking at the mesh of wires in his hand with concentration. You heaved a sigh and he glanced at you, “While you’re not doing anything, could you make some cocoa?”

You shot him a glare but stood up to go make some, as you heated the milk you couldn’t help but watch him mess with the lights and hope that he wouldn’t accidentally break them. A few minutes later you came back out to the living room with two steaming mugs of cocoa and you were pleasantly surprised to see the lights untangles, “You did it!”

TJ grinned at you triumphantly, “Told you.” He took a mug from you and sipped at the top of it then set it on the coffee table. “Help me put them on the tree.”

You moved over and together you began to stream the lights over the small plastic tree you had bought. “This must be a bit of a let down,” you commented, “Aren’t you used to massive real trees at Christmas?”

TJ nodded and shrugged, “Yes, but we never got to decorate. We always had professionals do it. So this is nice, not a let down.”

You smiled, “Good.”

Soon all the lights were on the tree and you began to put the tinsel and baubles on as well. You picked up the star and held it out to him, “Do you want to put the star on top?” you offered.

“No, it’s your tree-” he made to protest.

“I insist,” you cut him off, handing him the star, “This is your first time decorating a tree, you should do the star.”

His face lit up in a childlike grin and he marveled at the star in his hands for a moment before reaching out to place it on the top of the tree. You took a step back and looked at the tree, “I think we did a good job,” he smiled.

“The best,” you agreed.


End file.
